thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
"I will have my revenge!" Hades is the Greek God of The Underworld, the dead, and riches. He becomes furious when his guard dog Cerberus gets stolen by Annabeth Chase. He takes his revenge on her by nearly killing her. Physical Description Hades is a humanoid figure with dark skin and large white fangs. When in the Overworld and in amphisbaena's lair, his fangs are gone. He wears a long black robe that covers most of his body. Background Hades, the god of the Underworld, the dead, and riches, was the fourth born and eldest son of Titans Kronos and Rhea. He was swallowed whole by his father because of his fear of his godly children overthrowing him. Hades spent his childhood in Kronos' stomach with his four siblings, his older sisters Hestia, the virgin goddess of hearth and home, Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, fertility, and agriculture, and Hera the goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family, and his younger brother Poseidon, god of the sea, storms, and earthquakes. Hades' mother Rhea, tired of her husband, Kronos, eating their children hid away their youngest born child, Zeus, the god of the sky, thunder, and lightning, and replaced him with a rock which Kronos ate whole. When Zeus became of age, he returned disguised as Kronos' royal cup-bearer and giving him an emetic. The emetic forced Kronos to throw-up the contents of his stomach in reverse order of when he swallowed them, starting with the rock and ending with Poseidon. After the great battle between the Titans and Gods, with the help of an elder Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires, the gods won the battle and became the Olympians. Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon section the world into three parts. Poseidon ruled the seas, Zeus ruled the skies, and Hades ruled The Underworld. Role on Revenge of Hades Hades is immediately confronted by Annabeth Chase who needs a Cerberus to protect her village. He refuses, causing her to stab Hades with her sword. Annabeth leaves with Cerberus while he is weakened. Once she is gone, Hades speaks weakly "I will have my revenge." In the Overworld, Hades finds and attacks Annabeth attempting to steal Cerberus back. Cerberus refuses and instead comes to Annabeth's aid. The betrayed Hades angrily walks away. Overhearing what Jason and Aires are planning to do, Hades travels to the lair of amphisbaena to take her skin. When Jason and Aires show up they find Hades holding the skin of amphisbaena, the only thing that can save Annabeth's life. They prepare to battle, Jason with a sword and Aries with a cane, and the video ends before the fight begins. Powers and Abilities In Revenge of Hades, Hades is able to attack others by waving his hand. It is also possible that these attacks can vary in strength. He kills the amphisbaena with this attack but only weakens Annabeth. When stabbed by Annabeth he is able to survive the blow and regenerate the wound. However, he is not resistant to the attacks. Trivia * Hades loses his fangs after the first scene because his actor lost them before the end of the shoot Category:Characters Category:The Creature Channel Category:Greek Mythology Category:Deities Category:Antagonists Category:Short Film Characters Category:Male